


Текущий вопрос

by Bad_Billy, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angsty Schmoop, Bossy Jared, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Pack Dynamics, Romance, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles, Topping from the Bottom, alternative universe, omegas in heat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: В идеальном мире оборотней предполагается, что альфы подчиняют, омеги подчиняются, а течка — это такой способ обрюхатить омегу и увеличить популяцию. Но эволюция немного облажалась с этим раскладом.





	Текущий вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heated Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355201) by [goldenboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/pseuds/goldenboat). 



—Ай! — ноет Крис, прижимая к лицу пакет с замороженным зеленым горошком. 

Лучший друг Дженсена, которого тоже угораздило родиться альфой, сидит у кухонной стойки, держась за распухшую левую щеку. 

Невероятно. Крис ведь сильнейший альфа из всех, кого знает Дженсен, его правая рука в управлении стаей, как Джефф, Марк и пара Дженсена — Джаред. На совете Крис способен надрать задницу всем и каждому. А еще у него есть выход на практически все стаи в Северной Америке, что делает его незаменимым для Дженсена. Только самоубийца позволил бы себе отхлестать его по физиономии.

— Мужик, не могу поверить, что ты это сделал! — Дженсен оглянулся на Криса, наливая тому выпить.

Именно выпить Крису сейчас и нужно. Дженсен ставит перед ним бокал и смотрит на него, подбоченясь и выгнув бровь. 

— Что? Клянусь, он в этот суп как будто всю соль в доме высыпал. Ой! — Крис снова морщится и делает глоток виски.

— У твоего омеги течка, он только тебя и ждет, а ты ляпнул, что он пересолил суп? — медленно, как для дурачка, разъясняет Дженсен.

Крис давится выпивкой. 

— Омега в течке — это как минное поле. Минное поле, которое Чад. Он сам по себе ядерная бомба, которая вот-вот сдетонирует. Тебе что, жизнь надоела? — с недоумением спрашивает Дженсен.

Вот он, ответ на вопрос, кто настолько смел, чтобы дать по лицу такому альфе, как Крис, и заставить того сбежать, поджав хвост. На такое способен только омега Криса. 

Крис встряхивает длинными волосами, допивает бокал и несчастными глазами смотрит на Дженсена. А что, любой уважающий себя альфа знает, каково это — получить пинок под зад от своей омеги. 

— Нет, приятель, хватит с тебя, иди проспись, — говорит Дженсен Крису, игнорируя его злобный взгляд.

Пожалуй, это единственный раз, когда Дженсен назвал Криса приятелем, не получив за это в лоб. Чуть позже, услышав, что Крис захрапел, Дженсен берет телефон и набирает Джареда.

— Джей, ты его нашел?

— …

— Боже, тащи его сюда, посмотрим.

— …

— Давай, детка, будь осторожен!

Дженсен вздыхает и падает на диван. Ну в самом деле, что за ежнутый мир. Кого из людей не спроси про омег, так все, как заведенные, твердят какие-то небылицы из интернета. Про то, что омеги в течке — чистое наслаждение, дарованное природой, похотливые, как не в себя, прям бери да нагибай над любой горизонтальной поверхностью. И залетают с полпинка.

Залетают, да. Только вот остальное — полная чушь.

Почему никто не задумывается, почему течка называется течкой?

Даже самых кротких омег течка превращает в капризных, стервозных, злобных и сквернословящих исчадий ада. Гормональный дисбаланс и физический дискомфорт вызывают поразительные метаморфозы. И сильнейшие из альф на протяжении первой декады течки как огня боятся своих омег, становящихся невозможно сильными и выносливыми. Те, кто способен хоть немного управиться с ними и оплодотворить этих кровожадных и опасных существ, заслуживают оваций. Ха-ха.

Основавший стаю Эклзов дед Дженсена, Александр, был одним из самых уважаемых альф в истории. Но и он, именуемый «величайшим из основателей», удирал по лесам от своей омеги, бабушки Дженсена, стоило ей разозлиться. 

Кто бы знал, но у нее, надо полагать, была течка, и все, чего она хотела, это лежать на диване, смотреть мыльные оперы и пиццу на ужин. Но дед Дженсена, глава стаи, решил, что вместо пиццы недурно было бы принести рыбу, которую к тому же, нужно было еще приготовить. Легко догадаться, что именно произошло, когда он потряс несчастным окунем перед носом своей спящей омеги. Еще дюйм, и дед навсегда лишился бы своих причиндалов. Бабка Дженсена рассыпалась в извинениях, когда поостыла и поняла, что вся стая лицезрела, как она с ножом для разделки мяса в руке гоняла альфу. 

Через неделю они отправились в еще один медовый месяц. Но Дженсен до сих пор уверен, что дед просто таким образом хотел отпраздновать тот факт, что выжил во время течки жены. 

Немногим альфам хватает сил оплодотворить своих омег в первые десять дней течки, когда способность к зачатию выше обычного. Подавляющую часть потомства заделывают в последние пять дней, когда омеги перестают быть злобными и кровожадными чудовищами. 

И тут стоит упомянуть об омеге Дженсена, Джареде — с его трогательными щенячьими глазами, ангельским лицом, ямочками на щеках, когда он улыбается, и… стальными мышцами, упакованными в шесть с лишним футов роста. 

Пара Дженсена просто загадка какая-то. Если бы Дженсену платили по центу каждый раз, когда Джареда принимают за альфу, ну… Дженсен был бы баснословно богат.

И Дженсен ни черта не знает о течном Джареде. Потому что до спаривания течки проходят спокойно. Все веселье, кровожадность и сучизм начинаются после того, как омега встретит свою альфу. И поскольку Дженсен и Джаред спарились всего четыре месяца назад, то Дженсен пока счастливчик, который не знает, что его ждет. 

Звонок в дверь прерывает все размышления Дженсена, и он идет открывать. От представшей картины он округляет глаза. 

— Господи божечки, ты как? — спрашивает Дженсен у Джареда, втаскивающего в дом Чада.

— Поймал его на дороге в Даллас, он собирался на подпольные бои без правил, — отвечает Джаред, пока Чад решительно скрывается в винном погребе.

— Куда? — ошарашенно переспрашивает Дженсен.

Даллаский бойцовский клуб — печально известное заведение, знаменитое в том числе и подпольными боями. Дженсен в свое время немало сил приложил, чтобы сделать его легальным. Но это место до сих пор привлекает людей, у которых руки по локоть в крови. И оно никак уж не для течных омег, которых дома ждут любящие их альфы. 

Джаред в несколько шагов пересекает гостиную и стискивает Дженсена в своих медвежьих объятиях. 

— Это еще не все, — шепчет он с улыбкой в ухо своего альфы.

— Э-э-э, — тянет Дженсен, наслаждаясь запахом пары. 

— Он подрался с Джеффом и Марком, когда они пытались его задержать, — добавляет Джаред. 

Дженсен от таких новостей едва не падает. Джеффри Дин Морган и Марк Шеппард — одни из самых уважаемых альф стаи, уравновешенные и вежливые. 

— А нечего ко мне приставать! — тут же орет Чад с бутылкой скотча в руке. 

Джаред в ответ закатывает глаза. 

— Они пытались его остановить, и он не сдержался, — цитирует он Чада и неодобрительно качает головой. 

Чад и Джаред всегда были лучшими друзьями — в школе, колледже и после него, и если кто и может справиться с Чадом, кроме его альфы, так это Джаред. 

Чад в этот момент открывает рот, но Джаред его тут же затыкает:

— Хватит! А ну, чеши к своему альфе! — командует он смутившемуся Чаду. 

— Ладно-ладно, не нервничай, домохозяюшка, иду! — без особой радости отвечает тот, обращаясь почему-то к Дженсену, который с интересом следит за происходящим. — Только узлами и думаете! — заявляет Чад и уходит, оставляя Дженсена и Джареда наедине.

Они сразу падают на диван, сплетаясь в единое целое, в котором непонятно, где заканчивается один и начинается второй. Это особенно приятно, потому что на такие обнимашки времени у них обычно не хватает — Дженсен занят делами стаи, а Джаред работой. 

— Богатый на события денек, — бормочет Дженсен, зарывшись носом в грудь Джареда. 

Джаред обнимает его, как делает всегда, стоит им остаться вдвоем. У Дженсена от этого вышибает все мысли из головы. 

— Угу, — тихонько бухтит Джаред. 

— Никогда не видел ничего хуже, чем течка у Чада, — неожиданно жалуется Дженсен, заставляя свою пару расхохотаться. — Что? — спрашивает он и подозрительно смотрит на Джареда.

Тот целует его, подминает под себя и начинает щекотать, отчего Дженсен совсем не по-альфьи взвизгивает, не успев отдышаться после поцелуя.

— Худшего ты еще не видел, Джен, — голосом, полным злорадства, радует Джаред. 

Дженсен вздыхает, прикрыв глаза и сдавшись на милость своего омеги. Он и в самом деле потерял голову много лет назад, встретив трогательного мальчика с щенячьими глазками. Трогательный мальчик, правда, вырос в Халка и, наверняка, будет самой злобной течной омегой на планете. И до этого Дженсен даже не задумывался, что у Джареда черный пояс по карате и школа боевых искусств в придачу. До течки оставался месяц. 

Похоже, Дженсену пора прикрывать тылы.


End file.
